Story Pick up
by Luminablue2
Summary: Here are some of my ideas and stories that I've planned to publish but due to a tight schedule, I need to do it one by one so please tell me and suggest ! I'm really sorry for asking you guys a lot but still I want to thank, you guys for reading this. Please review or PM me if you want! I'll wait for you're opinions and suggestions! And once again Thank you!
1. Story 1

Hi **guys! So i just want to thank you for giving your time in here and reading this. Speaking of this one i'll post three stories that i've hold in my brain for a long long day. I've got this idea everyday after i read a book or watch pictures. So please vote! Or pick the best story, so that i can post it next week, review or PM me if you want. Please help me here! Mainly: Rein x Shade/Shein...So...Shall we start?**

* * *

My first story i've hold like last week i guess?

1.) **Anata Wa Sekai To Watashi**

Genre: Romance / Fantasy

Summary/ Explanation: Rein is a fairy, but not that normal. Like super natural, on their land, fairies are divided into 3 groups. The first group is called **_'Amekaze'_** they're the one that controls the weather and the clouds activity. The second group is called ' ** _Hana-gakari'_** , they are the ones that controls and takes care of the plants and flowers. The last group is called ' _ **Dobutsu'**_ they're the ones to take care of the animals. But Rein on the other hand can't do any single thing about it so she became the laugh stock on their land. But what one night, **someone** stole something from Rein which was very important to her. She followed that **someone** and realize that she was not on their world but to the human world, would Rein go back to her own land? What happens when she coincidentally enrolled to a High School, school? Would love bloom? What would happen to her? Can she still go back to her land? Or more than worst might happen...

2.) **Tick - Tock , You're Dead**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Summary/ Explanation: Rein, Fine, Shade and Bright's parents are museum freaks. The four of them roamed around to see something that can entertain them. Shade found a book from a strange room and pointed to it, without any hesitation Rein instantly went to it ,the three of them tried to stop her but it was to late. Now they are stuck on the book and the only solution to this problem is to find Danny, but they also need to survived in that place, but as they travel together, would love bloom to each of them? And more importantly, how can the four of them solve this mission? Or would they even solve the unseen puzzle? I got this idea to my classmate's book called GooseBumps.

3.) **Life As A Princess**

Genre: Romance

Summary/Explaination: Rein is a normal teenager, her only friend in life is a spirit, weird right? Don't blame me 'cause my brain always rules my body! Okay on with the explanaition. What happens when her mother remarried again? But not just any simple guy but the king, King Truth. What would Rein's life be as a princess ,when she doesn't even wanted to be. What would happen if she meet Shade? Based on the story of Sofia the First! But majority of it is my idea and regarding to the spirit I mentioned earlier her name is Blue by the way.

* * *

 **So how's it? Please review and tell me what do you like me to write first, and for the 'Two Different Me' I've already started it but its still unfinished but don't worry I'll finish it... Some how...And for the 'High School Love Begin' maybe I'll rewrite it next month or something. I'm really sorry for the slow updates I've got really busy for school and now that were having Intrams. But oh, well I'll still think positive as possible, so don't forgot to review and more stories to come! And more power to Shein fans club! SAYONARA!**


	2. Note 1

**Note:**

 **GUYS! I have an announcement! I've made up my mind... I'll write the new story next next week! ( July 18 ) Since were having our Educational Tour on July 11, YES! Were having a Field Trip whole day! But sadly a test would come, i guess? So i've decided to move it again and July 18 is the final!**

 **Reasons? Well another reason for not publishing it today, because i've been really busy with my school! I've got, no we've got our first project in Science and guess what? Another Investigatory Project has arrive... I really hate it when it comes to the documentary part, i like the part when we do some experiments but in the writing and explanation part i'm out of it. We have to print some files and some references and other more '** ** _cherva cherva'_** **in that project.**

 **I've also entered my club in 7th Grade and i got the club "HOMEMAKERS" its a club about cooking and EATING! I repeat EATING! My most favorite time ever! TBH ( to be honest ) i've only entered to that club so that i can eat some of my classmates cooking and not my COOKING! I've tried cooking pancakes in my 4th Grade and man... I don't know how to explain it,** ** _how did a golden brown turn into a black one?!_** **Really confusing! In short, the pancake i've just worked hard turn into a total fail...Wait why am i explaining this to you?! This isn't my** ** _Diary_** **right?**

 **Okay enough with my blah blah and '** ** _cherva cherva '_** **in life... I'll just say that i've already pick the story that i should publish next next week... And its none other than '** ** _Life as a Princess_** **"... By the way thanks for reviewing about the "** ** _Story pick up_** **" (even though its not a story) You can still change my mind since i've change the publish day... and for the " ****_2 Different Me_** **" i guess it would be updated next week or next next week, i guess? But don't worry i'll still post some one-shots or more if i have time... And i have lots of it in my mind...**

 **I'm also thinking about making a Shine story for a change too. But i'll still think about it, but again it doesn't change the fact the i love Shein! I'll just try on imagining Fine as Rein or vice versa...What do you think, should i make or not?**

 **Well that's it for this note. Sorry about above, since i've told you everything in my school life and lastly, thanks for reading this note! Really thank you! So you could still vote okay? You still have until next next week, okay? Once again, I thank you! SAYONARA!**


	3. Story 2

**Hi guys~! Its me again. You must be surprise since i added a new batch of stories, but i can't just help it so please don't complain (f you ever complain) Also,maybe you'll notice later that some, no, all of my stories in here are familiar. All of this has been inspired by reading some books, re watch anime** , **novels, movies etc. So please vote, i'll try to publish this story together with "Life as a Princess" but i'll still try... Since i've mention that i'm on a tight schedule i have to focus more on my studies, and also my mid terms is also fast approaching! So i guess that's for the introduction. Please suggest, review, or PM me on what story should i post, okay?**

* * *

Okay, so i would start from the first thing that came up to me last months.

1.) Pretending to be her (from the manga: "Arisa")

Genre: Romance/Suspense (probably)

Summary/Explanation:

Fine Elizabeth Kumeza is a popular girl in her school she's sweet, kind, caring, funny and positive thinker. Rein Scarlet Munake is popular for being the "Demon Princess" she's not sweet and definitely not caring. She's very sensitive and always ran into a fight since she's a short temper. After a long 5 years of not seeing each other, Fine and Rein decided to meet in Fine's place. However, Fine did something surprising that Rein didn't even expected, suicide. Leaving only one piece of clue, a letter from her sister's class. Now its Rein's job to find out who gave it, and why he/she gave it, her life would twist and she will pretend as Fine for the time being. Will she find out who it is? What happens when her classmates find out who she is? Will her life be in danger? Characters: Fine - Arisa, Rein - Tsubasa, Shade - Manabe, Bright - Midori.

2.) You're Fake Sister (from the anime: "Hayate the Combat Butler Can't take my eyes of You")

Genre: Romance/Mystery

Summary/Explanation:

Fine Kurakaze is living large, she's richer than what you've imagined from her. Due to her status, she is the target of most criminals in the city. One day she was been kidnapped in a sudden action, no chances of saving her is nearly available. But a girl save her, proclaiming that she is her sister. Is she really Fine's sister or she is just pretending to be hers, so that she can steal something from Fine? Characters: Fine - Nagi, Rein - Tsugumi.

3.) Royales (from the movie of Barbie: "Princess Charm School")

Genre: Romance

Summary/Explanation:

Just from a lottery, Rein became a student from the school called "Royal Wonder Academy" where each princess in every kingdom study. How is she going to surpass all the troubles ,the bully, and the pain? Will she really became a Princess? Or maybe she's a Princess already without the crown. Characters: Rein - Blair.

4,) High School Love Begin! (this is a Remake)

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Summary/Explanation:

A boy and girl made a promises on their past, but what if the girl can't remember that promise? What will the boy do just to make that girl remember that promise? I use some plot from the anime called "Nisekoi", about some promise girl, the key the lock and more. Characters: Rein - Chitoge, Shade - Raku.

* * *

 **So how's it? Please pick some of it and review, i know i'm not good at summary that's why its not that interesting above, but please vote. I'll try to make it more interesting on the real story, so please vote! Okay so that's it for today, please vote please! I'll be waiting for you're suggestions and choices. SAYONARA!**


	4. Story 3

**A/N: Hey guys~! I've decided to post my new stories in mind, it would not be publish directly but i'm begging for you to vote, sadly i can't remember my other one in mind since i'm to busy and realize that it was long gone in my head so only 2 stories remains so i want you guys to pick, please~! Here are the 2 stories I've been thinking lately:**

 **1.) The Game of Love**

 **Summary/Explanations: Shade likes Fine, and Rein likes Bright. Rein and Fine are sisters and Shade is very close to Bright. When Shade knew that Rein has a big crush on his best friend, he decided to help her in exchange of helping him getting close to Fine. Turns out that this 2 are also known as the delinquents on their school. How can they possibly make their crushes turns to them? Would love bloom to each of them since they are always together? Sorrry i'm suck at summaries, but i also got these one on an anime called Toradora! If your interested in the synopsis, i suggest to watch these anime, its really cute and funny.**

 **2.) Past Is Never Been My Present**

 **Summary/Explanations: Rein, Fine's, Bright's, and Shade's families are close friends when they were just small, they use to play everyday, but one day their parents got into a quarrel that separated them. After 10 yrs. the 4 of them met in a strange way, making them close to each other, but one day their parents find out about it and soon forbids them to meet. See how the 4 of them did there best just to escape and meet each other, is it for a friend reason? Or more than friend reason? I didn't copy it from any anime, movies or mangas this just a story that came into my mind, so sudden. And sorry too 'cause I'm not really good at summaries...**

 **So how's it? Please pick~! And I want to thank Sguest1 again for reviewing, sorry but I can't post the 2nd part due to some family business, but I'll try to update tomorrow since we got no classes because its our Rest Day or something, but i can't promise it yet cause I got a lot of things to do. Today's time in our country is already 11:16 p.m. so I better sleep now. Its not that really late for me 'cause I usually sleep in 12:00 p.m. but I got tired from our trip earlier which was the reason I can't update the 2nd chapter, so thanks for reading! SAYONARA! Also please please , please review T_T!**


	5. Story 4 (Latest!)

**Heylo~ ... Okay now i'm blank lol.**

 **I just wanna share all this stories I've been thinking all over those months when i was gone. I wanted to write it one by one since I really wanna write each of them but since I've got limited time especially when our exams are coming (MATH ,yes, someone kill that subject for me please), so i'll just stick to what you guys wanted me to write. So please Vote! xD**

* * *

 **1.) The Fatal Bullet**

Pairing: ShadexRein

Summary: Rein Hadley Maxwell is an assassin, a killer in one blow, she doesn't needs to have a weapon since she is a weapon herself, because of this she gains the title of the "Masked Rabbit" since she always wear a mask in her jobs and nobody knows her identity yet .But other than being the greatest assassin, she is a noble who penetrates a soft kind and girly -girl. Shade Smith is a rich noble who is the next heir in his Father's Secret Mafia Group, unfortunately, he was asked to kill the "Masked Rabbit" for no given reason. On the other hand, Rein was also asked to assassinate the next heir of the Mafia Group. Shade and Rein found each other and for Shade's advantage he manage took of her mask revealing that she is Rein Hadley Maxwell, his one and only fiancee. "Two-Faced Geek!","Constant Loser!"

(Okay lol, that story just creep out of my head xD)

* * *

 **2.) The Loveless Cupid** (maybe a one-shot or dunno ._.)

Pairing: ShadexRein

Summary: Rein is a fallen cupid whose task is to match everyone up according to her notebook, she was task to ship Bright and Fine for their Prom dance when suddenly, Shade came in and proclaimed that she'll win Fine over Bright, but for Rein's side, her **SHIP SHOULD** sail. The both of them tried there best to never lose in there bet, but what happens when instead of Fine, Shade falls to Rein instead? But cupids are not suppose to love right? They are to match, not love,."Do you know what ' _9 less than 3 - 23-15-21_ ' means?","Well some **SHIPS** aren't meant to sail in the future you know?","I'm a cupid.","I know, and i love you for that."

(This is why ships aren't suppose to sail without the water '-')

* * *

 **3.) Hopeless Playboy**

Pairing: Undecided

Summary: "Are you a gay?","Of course not! Can't you feel my hotness? My perfection?","You're not handsome","You seriously need to get that eye cheek in, i mean seriously, all the girls are falling for me, but not you!","Easy, because your not handsome.","Oh really? Don't be shy, i know you like me from the start you won't just admit it.","No i'm not shy 0-0, I even said your not handsome so i'm really honest, dead honest.","Tsk tsk, Milady, you're seriously making me fall for you.","I'm not, and stop calling me 'Milady'" I'm not one of your girls!","Oh yes you will, i promise, i bet my name for it, I'LL MAKE YOU FALL FOR ME FOR A WEEK.","What a bet, but okay, i'll just wait for a week so that i can change your name to something gayish.","You're really interesting aren't you?","I'm not 0-0","Ah come on i know you can't resist my charm, you're pretty cute so i can play with you a little.","Why are you looking at me like that?","Because i can't look away..."."You can though, don't tell me you can't move you eyes?","*sigh*I'm a hopeless playboy in the end because i fell for you...huh?"

(Okay, here's the catch: Narcissist Guy vs. Airhead Girl)

=Still haven't decide what ship to use, so heads up, votings are open.

* * *

 **4.) Your Mine!**

Summary: Fine Taylor was invited to her friend's party. Everything was really okay but suddenly a guy in a mask covers her mouth with a handkerchief and points a gun to her head, but before Fine can say a thing she directly fell asleep, due to the handkerchief's fragrance. Then when she wake up at some grand mansion she doesn't know she started to panic when all of a sudden, Shade Anderson, her kidnapper and the school's bad boy tells her, "I'm you fiancee," Will Fine's life would turn out great? Why did Shade know about her so well when she doesn't seem to remember any thing about Shade?

(Okay this seems a bit cliche..)

* * *

 **Okay then i think that's it! xD I hope you'll vote for something, maybe 2 Stories would be enough to refile my inspiration to write loll. So once again! Thank you so much for reading this! And please vote! I appreciate it when you guys vote TTwTT. Thank you! and SAYONARA!**

 **-Derp '-'**


End file.
